Renewal
by AkaiitE
Summary: Isabella Black is Jacob Black's Only daughter. To Jacob's surprise, the Cullens return, and nobody remebers them except the pack. Jacob now has to hide the past from his daughter to save her from the same fate he suffered. new chapter up!
1. Prologue Bella's Gift

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

A/N: This chapter is in Bella Cullen/Swan's pov two months before the first chapter.

Twenty six years. That's a long time. And yet, it seemed like no time had past at all. Had it really been that long since I'd met Edward? Had it really been that long since I had become a beast doomed to immortality? Of course it had. Why else would we be returning to Forks? Why die when I could go to Hell of my own free will?

Not that that mattered much. As long as I was with Edward and the rest of my new family, it hardly mattered where we were. But thanks to my gift, we could go anywhere we wanted. Since becoming a vampire, it became clear that I too had brought something from my first life. Being so good at casting aside memories then, I could now erase memories from anyone I wanted. Out of courtesy, I didn't use my skills on my family, much. I could use my powers to also sift through memories. I had learnt so much about Edward, where he was aware of it or not.

"But Forks? Edward, you have to be joking!" I whined when the news was broken to me.

"Same old Bella," he muttered.

"I dislike the rain," I continued.

"Bella, that's hardly an option," he replied mockingly.

"Fine," I snapped. Like so many times before I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind. I could feel hundreds of thousands of minds. Not all of those people had seen us before, so I specified what I was looking for. Sure enough, there was all the people I had seen since moving to Forks the first time. All the people in Forks that had seen the Cullens. With a slight nod, all those memories vanished. None of those people would ever remember the Cullens or me.

"You get the all?" he asked.

"Not the Quileutes," I admitted.

"Why not?" he pressed. I smiled innocently, "Just do it." In reality, I hadn't wanted to come across Jacob. I didn't want to know what he had done with his life all these years. I didn't want to know if he had ever imprinted, if he had ever gotten over me, if he'd ever started a family. It still hurt me to think of the last time I saw him. At my wedding, he had told me one last time, not to do this to myself. "Bella, you don't have to, they still have the treaty," he murmured into my hair.

"I… I can..." I tired to say. I knew if I could cry, tears would be streaming freely down my face.

"You sure?"

"I just don't want to know what he did with his life," I finally confessed, wailing.

"Bella, you don't have to," Edward reminded me.

"Yes, I do," I replied stubbornly, closing my eyes again. I tired to focus on the task at hand. But every time I did, I lost myself to a whirlpool of memories from my human life.

"This is just too much for you," Edward finally declared, "I forbid you to try anymore."

"Who are you to forbid me to do anything?" I snapped, irritated not at him, but myself for being so weak.

"Okay, well maybe forbid was too strong a word," he agreed "But I love you, and I don't like seeing you in this kind of pain."

"Edward, why am I so pathetic?" I sobbed into his chest.

"Your not, he did a great thing for you, and you want to preserve his memory. It's a noble thing to do," he told me; tilting my chin so he could kiss me. His lips, not hard or cold like they were in my human days, but rather, they felt soft and warm against my own lips.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet The Cullens

First day of school, of high school for that matter, means a fresh start

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**a/n: I hope you enjoy this! Please rxr! Thanks!**

First day of school, of high school for that matter, means a fresh start. For every where but Forks, of course. Having grown up with the same kids, making a fresh start a hard thing in this small, rainy town. I guess that had been my father's plan all along, to save me from the same heart ache he had experienced.

I pondered about what could possibly be new in this small town as I walked to Serena and Darien's car parked a few down from my own. Serena and Darien where my best friends. They where the only students in Forks High School that were part native like me, so we related well with each other. Outcasts among outcasts as it were. Their mother, Leah had grown up with my father, Jacob. It had always been their joke that we had been friends before we were all born. Of course, I wished Darien and I were more than friends, but he didn't think of me that way.

"Bells! How was your summer?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"As if you don't know!" I shot back at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, flashing her newly straightened teeth. Braces had worked wonders on her smile. I rolled my eyes as I focused my attention on Darien.

"Sup?" I asked, nodding my head in his direction.

"Great news! Six new students this year!" Of course Darien knew that. Being an outcast, people tended not to pay attention to you and were careless about what they said around us.

"Six?" I sputtered. In my sixteen years of living in Forks, only one new family had moved in.

"A family that moved here from Canada with six adopted teenagers," he continued.

"Three in our grade and three in the one ahead!" Serena gushed.

"No way!" was my baffled reply.

"Only one way to find out," Darien muttered mischievously.

We walked off to our first class, Government, each hoping for one of these strangers was in our class. Sure enough we got our wish. Three unfamiliar figures stood in front of the teacher's desk. Two of them were girls, one small and pixie like with short cropped black hair spiked up in all directions, and the other slightly taller with reddish brown hair pulled up in a pony tail. The last of the new comers was a gangly boy with untidy bronze hair, hold the second girl close to him.

When the strangers turned around, I joined the chorus of gasps that filled the room. From behind, each of them were so strikingly different, but their faces were almost mirror images. Outstandingly, beautiful, perfect, straight features on their identically pale skin weren't the only similarities in these gorgeous outsiders. All three of them had the same butterscotch coloured eyes.

Inside I could feel a pang. Darien who? These strangers made me forget everything, making my mind go limp, and I was sure every other person in this room had the same foggy feeling over come them. But along with that passion I felt for these strangers, was a more dangerous one. It was almost as if I wanted to rip them limb from limb. I couldn't understand my sudden urge for violence.

"Good morning," The teacher addressed the class, "Please welcome Edward and Alice Cullen, and Isabella Swan." The taller girl, Isabella, bowed her head, ashamed, but strangely she didn't blush scarlet as I thought she would. Strange, I thought as they made their way to the only seats at the back of the back of the class room, we have the same name. The whole time Edward didn't let go of Bella's hand, even as they sat down with inexplicable grace. The three of them sat in the row behind me and Serena.

Of course Serena was the first to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Serena Newton," she said, offering her hand to Bella. Bella's eyes flashed as she looked down at the hand in front of her. With deliberate slowness, she took Serena's hand and shook it.

"Bella," she murmured.

"You'll have to excuse her," Edward spoke up, "She's very shy. I'm Edward by the way," offering his hand to Serena, who immediately dropped Bella's. She seemed in a flutter as she shook the beautiful boy's hand.

"And I'm Alice," the third girl prompted.

"Where are you guys from?" I dared ask, still fighting internally with myself.

"A small town in Quebec, much like this one, under tons of cloud cover," Alice explained through her perfect smile.

"And your all adopted I heard?" I ventured.

"Yes, by doctor Cullen and his wife," Edward explained, "we've all been with them for a long time,"

"Where are your real parents?"

"Well Bella's parents, we don't know, but as for Alice and I, our parents died long ago,"

"So you and Alice are related," Darien asked, joining in to our conversation.

"Correct, and we have a brother, Emmet as well,"

"I see,"

"Enough chatter back there," the teacher snapped, " Isabella Black," As I felt my cheeks turn red, I heard a barely audible gasp behind me.

After a few more classes, Serena, Darien and I all piled into our table in the far corner of the Cafeteria.

"Those Cullen's are all so good looking," Darien muttered as we started eating. I could see his eyes, not focused on the sandwich in his hands, but the table next to ours. I discretly looked over my shoulder to see Edward, Alice, and Bella gracefully sit down beside two blondes and a brunette. The female blonde was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She put most of the models in the world to shame with her stunning beauty. Sitting next to her was a large burly boy with curly brown hair. He looked as if he could take a grizzly bear single handed, and still win. The last was also blond and muscular, though not quite as much as the first. I let a sigh escape. Why could they be so beautiful, and I could not?

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I rushed in the front door of our home, hours later "we got new students in our school!"

"Bells?" he asked, shock crossed his face.

"Yeah! Their all beautiful, with pale skin and golden eyes and…the six of them!"

"Six?" he asked, eyes widening as he took in my information, though why, I couldn't understand.

"Yes! The Cullens! Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella!"

"No!" he muttered under his breath

"Do you know them?"

"I did…" he said more to himself than me.

I mulled over the beautiful Cullen's, of course, Darien informed me that they were all taken, by each other. The adopted teenager's were in no way related. Of all the mysteries these beautiful strangers brought forwards, my father's reaction was the most shocking.


	3. Chapter 2 Past Scars

Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight**

**a/n: heres chapter two… please review!**

My father had never had problems with strangers before. Police Chief Black was the kindest person in all of Forks. Or so that's what people had told me.

"Bella, darling, promise me you'll stay away from them,"

"What? Dad! You can't!" I whined.

"You and the Newtons need to stay far away from them!" he warned.

"NO!"

"You will do as I say young missy!"

"Dad! I wont! You don't even know them!"

"I know them far better than you could imagine!" Jacob yelled his frame shaking violently.

"JACOB!" Gina called from the top of the stairs and he stopped shaking. One thing about my father was his anger issues. My mother always told me that on the reservation on which he grew up, he had fallen deeply in love with a girl who broke his heart. That blow had shattered all his tolerance and anger became a very strong emotion, one that he could hardly control. Such emotions could sometimes making him unpredictable and dangerous. When I was younger, I feared what he might do to me if I made him to angry, but as I grew up, I became more and more curious, and began pushing him closer to the edge.

"If I hear that you are anywhere near these Cullen's," he warned.

"Go for it," I snapped, and stormed away.

From my room I could hear my parents talking about something. Every now and then their voices would carry words to me.

"Bella… love… broke… never…wedding…Edward warned… can't stand… hurt…"

"She…be…"

"Daughter…danger…becoming…wolf…!"

It was then and there that I realised my family had more secrets than I thought.

True enough, my childhood had been racked with stories about vampires and werewolves. Those were stories. Like the one about my parents meeting at my mother's cousins wedding. She had been my namesake. Or so I had been told. Strange, I thought, I've never met this Bella. Strange, I thought, if she had been so important to my family why hadn't she ever come to see me, her god daughter?

a/n: for those who didn't catch it. Gina is Bella's cousin. JAcob imprinted on her at Bella's wedding.

Over the next few days, I analysed everything the Cullen's did. I noticed that Bella always seemed on edge. She sat very still on her chair, so still it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Edward always held her hand, so protectively that it almost seemed like it wasn't her he was trying to protect. At lunch, the six of them sat in the far reaches of the cafeteria with trays full of food that they never touched. Despite being something new, nobody got to close. Soon I learned that the older Cullen's names were Rosalie and Jasper Hale (the blonde twins) and Jasper Swan. Edward and Bella had been together for two years, Alice and Jasper for three and finally Rosalie and Emmet for three. So not only did they live together. They were together. Together forever. Everyone kept a distance, expect Serena, Darien and I. It was being to seem like my family wasn't the only one with secrets in this small town.

After our fight, I never brought up the Cullen's at home again. It almost seemed like they were a dream, something I had made up, as soon as I walked in the front door. My father never asked if I had heard anymore of them, but I knew he was paying very close attention to the fact that they had moved to Forks.

About three weeks after the Cullen's arrived, they became nothing more than extra faces in the class rooms. Of course, it was about then that I realised something was dreadfully different with them. It was then that it seemed clear that Serena had lost her mind. Despite half-hearted warnings from me about the Cullen's, Edward's polite reminders that he was in a relationship, and her mother outright forbidding her to talk to them, she continued to moon after all three of the Cullen boys. I guess I couldn't blame her, they were very good looking, but really, what kind of chance did anyone have in comparison with Bella, Alice, or Rosalie? It was then I realised that my father's warnings weren't out of anger or disapproval, but out of sheer compassion. It was when Serena didn't come to school for two weeks that something seemed strange.

"Hello, Mr. Newton, I was wondering if I could speak with Serena?" I said into the receiver.

"Actually, Bella, she's really ill and can't talk," Mike Newton replied. Every time I had called in the last two weeks that was the only response I got out of him, no matter how much I begged to know.

"Dad," I sobbed, "Something is seriously wrong with Serena,"

"No Bella, nothing is wrong with her, she'll be fine,"

"What if she's not? What if she has to go to the hospital?"

"I'm sure doctor Cullen will fix her up then," he sneered.

"Dad," I whispered.

"I'm sure you warned her about them? I'm sure you told her to stay away?" he snapped.

"I told her what you had said, but she didn't listen!"

"Just go away!" he said, pointing at the door.

"Dad,"

"Just go,"

I walked out the door. Not even looking back, I walked through Forks. Not much to see in Forks but the greenery. As I turned over the argument in my mind, a rain drop fell onto my face, joining the hot tears that freely ran down my cheeks. A loud clap of thunder resounded. I hadn't seen lighting had I? Something was going on in this town, and I was going to find out what!

As the week rolled on, Serena still hadn't returned to school, Darien sat at our table in the cafeteria, his head in his hands.

"Darien," I said softly as I approached, "You okay?"

"What do you think?" he snapped "I can't even go home anymore, everyone's on edge, my sister, for all I know, is dying, and they wont let me see her!"

"Darien, she'll be okay," I promised, trying to convince myself what I said was true.

"You better be right," he mumbled.

"You still have me,"

"I'll always have you, even if I don't want you," he joked.

"I'm not leaving," I said as I sat down.

"Neither am I," he replied, and slowly, his face inched towards mine. Just as our lips were about to meet, the nasal bell rang, announcing first hour was about to beginning.

As always, the three Cullen's sat in the back of the class, the row behind me. Their dark eyes added to their edginess. I watched as Edward murmured something in Bella's ear, and she responded with a slight nod. Something hit me. Something told me they were the root of all this evil, they were the reason Serena wasn't coming to school, and now I had to find out why.

Darien and I stayed close throughout the rest of the week. The rest of the month for that matter. Still Serena was sick, Leah was refusing to take her daughter to the hospitable.

"She'll be fine," she told us one afternoon as we tried to get in to see her. Darien was still on edge every time his sister was mentioned. Tried though I might, I couldn't get him out of his downward spiral. It was like some force millions of times stronger than either of us was pulling him. I still loved him with all my heart, but when he was like this is was hard to remember why. It was then that I voiced my concerns to him.

"Darien," I tested the waters.

"Yes," he replied. Good, he's responding.

"I had an idea," I tried to approach the topic delicately. He hummed to show that he was listening to me. "What if all of this has to do with the Cullens?"

"All of what?" he snapped.

"Your sister," I couldn't restrain my self from almost yelling the words. He slumped over again. "Darien," I murmured softly, placing my hand on his.

"Bella, I highly doubt that six strangers is the cause of that," he replied, pulling his hand away from mine.

"I'm going to look into it," I told him, standing up.

"You do that," he muttered as I stalked off towards the Cullens. I didn't like being this close to any of the Cullens. Every time I got to close, anger weld up inside of me. Anger I couldn't account for. I walked up to the table, and stopped a few steps away, taking in a deep breath. What was I getting myself into? Edward looked up.

"Yes," he asked politely, taking a firmer hold on Bella's hand. It took me a second to remember why I had come here, taken back by their breathtaking beauty.

"Um, I don't believe that we've formally met," I answered, trying to make all the words come out right, "You knew my friend, Serena Newton,"

"Ah, Serena," he muttered, a hint of amusement behind his silky voice.

"Yeah…" but before I could continue, Bella burst out.

"You're Jacob Black's daughter right?"

"How did you know?" I asked cautiously, remembering my fathers response a few months ago when I asked him if he knew the Cullens. Bella let it drop.

"Her father was good friends with Jacob," Alice explained, not looking at me, but at Bella.

"Oh," I said, then turned on my heel and walked off. What had just happened? I had had my heart set on unraveling their mysteries. Maybe they weren't human, maybe they did have a secret. How was I going to discover it?

I followed Edward and Bella to their gym class, all the while staying far enough back that they wouldn't realize I was trying to listen in.

"You knew," I heard Bella accuse. Edward didn't answer. "When?" she asked.

"At our wedding," he mumbled. Their wedding? They were in the tenth grade! They were sixteen years old! How could they be married?

"Who?" was Bella's reply.

"Your cousin, Gina," he answered. I was related to this beautiful girl? Just as the thought past through my head, I heard Edward gasp. "She knows," and before I could accidentally turn the corner and run into them, they jogged away.

Following them hadn't cleared anything up. It just added more confusion. All of a sudden, my head started throbbing. I held my head in my hands trying to overcome this sudden pain. Holding back a scream, I tried walking to my car. I knew that this was the same illness that had Serena in it's deathly grip. I was abandoning Darien, even though I had promised.

When I got home, the pain had all but subsided. It had gotten worse.

"Bells?" my father cautiously asked. A scream tore from my lips and I swiped out at him. "No," he said, horror clear in his voice.

"What's wrong with me?" I sobbed.

"I told you to stay clear of those Cullens," was his reply. He picked me up, and took me to my room.


	4. Chapter 3 Family Secrets

Disclaimer: still, I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: still, I don't own twilight!!**

**a/n: sry this one is so short! Please enjoy! Rxr!**

For three days I lay in my bed, the fever taking over now. I could hardly control my anger anymore. Anytime anyone spoke to me, I lashed out. I could hear Serena, her gentle voice helping me through this internal transformation. Only she wasn't there. My room was empty, yet I could hear her.

"Serena?" I mumbled.

_Bella, don't worry, you're going to be okay. _I realized that the voice was echoing in my head. I'm going nuts, I finally concluded.

"Bella, you're not going nuts," Serena replied from the door way.

"Serena! You're okay!" I yelled, forgetting my illness.

"I was never sick, neither are you," she answered.

"What?"

"We aren't normal," she explained, "We are different even among the natives. We are like our brothers before us, we are one with the wolves." I had heard this story before. We were descendants from the wolves. Some could even shift between their two rightful forms. Werewolves.

"Just superstition," I answered. I wished it were true, but I knew it wasn't.

"Bella, open your eyes!"

"They are open," I snapped. Anger had never come so easily before. My whole body shook with this strange emotion. I heard a ripping noise, and I was on all fours, running away from Serena. What am I doing? It wasn't long before I saw another wolf beside me. It's silky blond fur flowing freely in the wind. _Bella, we are the pack now, sworn to protect our tribe and the humans from those vile leeches. _Her voice echoed in my head again.

_No, _I thought in horror. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. I didn't want to protect. I wanted to grow up and have a family, just like my father had.

_Your father is a wolf too, as is my mother. _Serena replied to my inner thoughts.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD, _I screamed.

_Bella, I can't we are mentally linked now and forever! _

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could smell something, it was sweet and stickly. It made me want to hurl.

_What is that? _I asked.

_The leeches_, Serena explained.

_What? _

_The Cullen's aren't humans either_, she continued, _Come home, and we'll explain everything. _Regretfully, I turned around, and followed the large blond wolf home. By the time I walked in the front door of my house, I had calmed down enough to resume my normal human form.

"Bella," my father said quietly, "I tried to warn you,"

The four of us (me, Serena, Jacob, and Leah) sat down, and they told me a story. One about a family that had moved to Forks a long time ago. The family wasn't human, like me, but they were my mortal enemies. They were vampires. They had made a treaty not to come on to the reservation and the tribe wouldn't reveal their true identity. Of course, nothing gold can stay, and the treaty was abolished when Isabella Swan moved to Forks. One of the leeches fell in love with her, as well as one of the wolves. Together, the wolves and the vampires fought to protect her. Soon it became clear that she preferred the leech. She broke the wolf's heart when she married the bloodsucker. But at her wedding, the wolf imprinted on her cousin. The wolf married his new found love, but was disappointed not to see Bella there, but he knew that she hadn't come because she had been transformed. He vowed that if he were to have a daughter, her name would be Isabella. His vow was over heard by one of the leeches, and they created a new treaty. Like before, they would not come onto the rez, but they swore to keep our secret to themselves, as long as we did the same.

To my immense surprise, my father was the wolf. The Cullens were the vampires, and beautiful Bella was my namesake.


	5. Chapter 4 Obstacles Overcome

Disclaimer: I really wish I could be as talented as Stepjanie meyer but im not… so codos to her for inventing twilight and these fantastical charaters

**Disclaimer: I really wish I could be as talented as Stepjanie meyer but im not… so codos to her for inventing twilight and these fantastical charaters! **

**a/n: this chapter swaps pov half way thru… it's the boys turns!**

**Darien POV**

knew it must hurt her to break our promise. I knew she'd be dying inside and out. She swore never to leave me again, and yet, she was gone. It wasn't her fault. Not really. She was just taking the grief or my sister's illness in a different way. She was the kind of person that did things instead of just moping. Ever since we had been born, she'd been like that. Before I had found it repulsive, now I found it sweet. She truly cared for me and my family. I truly cared for her. This wasn't normal teenage love. This was something much, much stronger.

What had she said? The Cullens were behind all this pain? I still had problems trying to believe it. Still I could see where she was coming from. My sister had spent more than enough time trying to woo these beautiful strangers, and look where she was now! Bella had tried to figure out their secrets, and look where she was now. Every thing I cared for was dying, and was it because of them? Where they really the root of all evil? I yearned to discover the truth, yet something told me that if I got to close, I would have the same fate as my sister and my one true love. Was that fate so bad? In comparison to the mockery I now got at the high school, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Aw, poor baby Darien, all alone at lunch," or "The outcast has no one," were some of the remarks he had heard over the last few days.

Not to far off he heard a wolf howl, and my head snapped up in an involuntary response. I saw out of the corner of my eye all six of the Cullens do the same thing. They knew what happened to the girls, and where they liked it or not, they were going to tell me. I knew it was bad to use these strangers as a last resort, but since neither my mother nor Jacob was planning on elaborating on the topic, I had to know. As I strolled across the cafeteria, all six of them turned to look at me. Edward was muttering something so quickly, I wasn't really sure if they were moving at all.

As I stood in front of these six beautiful strangers, it became clear that this was the only way to find out what I wanted.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"You know," was all I could utter.

"Know what?" Rosalie sneered.

"What happened to them,"

"Know, yes, did it, no," Edward explained.

"Are you going to elaborate?" I spat.

"Darien, you'd do well to heed Jacob's warnings," Bella said softly.

"How did you know?"

"I know more than you think I know," was Bella's glum reply.

"I still want to know everything,"

"Darien, we can tell you, but you'd be condemned to the same fate as the girls," Jasper interjected.

"I don't care," I growled. I watched as Alice gave Edward a meaningful look.

"Alice no!" Edward roared, "I wont have those dogs coming after me because we broke the treaty,"

"Edward," Bella purred, "he has a right to know." She held his arm and looked up at him with her smoldering golden eyes.

"She's right you know," Emmet offered, "He is part of the pack, he will find out."

"Jacob was hiding the truth from them! He didn't want them to become what they are now!" Edward spat.

"When you are all done arguing, will you let me know?" I snapped.

"Just tell him," Bella murmured. Edward sighed, most of his fury escaping in that single breath.

"Fine," he replied.

"Bella, I will never know how you do that," Emmet joked.

"Met us after school, we can't tell you here," Edward explained, ignoring Emmet's comment.

"Top secret, eh?"

"Sure," Edward said, than stood up. His height menacing as he strolled off, with Bella at his side.

"What was his problem?" I cautiously asked the remaining Cullens.

"To much bottled up anger," Alice replied, then followed her brother out. Jasper sighed before doing the same. Emmet looked at me.

"Edward doesn't like breaking rules. You should have seen him when he met Bella," he sniggered waiting for his Rosalie to stand too.

**Edward POV**

Sure enough, he came, much to my displeasure I might add.

_I wonder what Emmet meant by breaking the rules,_ I heard him think. Emmet always said too much. How could I break the treaty? Jacob had kept his end hadn't he? I guess it was like Alice said. He would find out sooner or later. At least this way we were momentarily on his good side. I could see in Alice's mind that later today, he would transform, because of us, because of what we were doing here.

"I came," he said, I knew this brave act was just an act. Little did he know I could hear his every thought, his every fear.

"You did," I growled, trying to scare him off. It almost worked. Bella shot me a reproachful look before she said.

"Darien, you don't have to do this. If you discover the truth, you will suffer the same fate the girls did."

"I'm not afraid," he tried to sound brave.

"Okay," Bella said softly. I always found it amazing what she could do. Her beauty often stunned people into doing what she wanted. _What if I really don't want to know? These strangers are making it very clear that the knowledge is dangerous. NO! I'd rather suffer with Bella then suffer alone. _

Very noble," I muttered.

"Okay, well, if nobody has any objections, I will start," Jasper announced.

"Go ahead," I allowed, waving my hand. _Bella isn't taking this well,_ Jasper thought, _Maybe you should leave._ I shook my head slightly. Bella wanted to be here. At least that's what she had told me. None the less, I stroked the back of her head soothingly and murmured that we could leave if she so wished. She put her tough face on and became very still. Her body was clearly saying, No I have to be here.

"I'm sure you've heard the stories about your tribe being one with the wolves. And the stories about the cold ones," Bella began.

"Sure, tons of times," Darien replied. He still wasn't putting two and two together. He was not very bright.

"Well, those aren't stories," I told him, gauging his reaction. Still nothing.

"Vampires exist, Werewolves exist," Jasper tried. Darien's eyes widened. _No, _he thought,_ it can't be. _

"It's true," I said softly. Suddenly my petty hatred evaporated. He started to shake his head.

"I don't know how to prove it to you, but you are going to have to believe it!" Alice tried to say calmly, though in her head I could hear her screaming for him to get a grip. I fought back laughter as she tried to control her self enough to not hurtle at him and strangle him. Darien continued to shake his head. Before he could start backing away, Bella gripped his wrists. _Her hands are so cold. _

"Her hands are cold because of what she is," I explained. Darien's eyes grew even wider. _Can he hear what I'm thinking? No impossible! I must have been shocked and my face betrayed me. _

"Your face didn't betray you, your thoughts did. It's part of what I am."

"I won't believe it," he said stubbornly. Beside me I felt Bella shift; I thought it was out of discomfort. But when I saw her close her eyes I knew she was using her power to bring forth some of his memories so he could see.

"Jacob has been very careful," she amended, "He hid a lot from you."

"Jacob is like a second father to me," Darien spat.

"I'm not mocking him, I'm merely stating he took this task to heart,"

"What?" I knew that something about Bella was captivating. Something about her all too personal mention of Darien's father figure (not that Mike wasn't doing a good job) had changed his mind.

"Have you ever heard of Charlie Swan?" she asked.

"He was police chief before Jacob," Darien answered.

"And you know he had a daughter?"

"Who died years ago, yes!"

"No, she's standing right here," Alice snapped. Finally he was beginning to take it in. Maybe there was a shred of truth behind our story.

"She fell in love with a vampire," I continued.

"And she begged to be transformed," explained Jasper.

"We told everyone she died," Alice told.

"But really, she moved away, with her husband, and stayed away long enough for everyone to forget," Bella finished taking my hand so that the ring on it caught the light.

"We aren't lying to you," I said quietly, "Your sister and Bella are werewolves, and you're next."


	6. Chapter 5 Print On My Heart

Disclaimer: this is uber annoying to have to write this everytime, but I still don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: this is uber annoying to have to write this everytime, but I still don't own twilight!**

**a/n: again, pov swapige going on here. Rxr!**

**Bella POV**

Sure, leaving poor Darien to fend for himself had been hard at first. But eventually he'd get over it or catch on right? I mean I had told him what I thought about the Cullens (Which had been right I might add). Now I was too busy enjoying my life. At first this curse had been just that, a curse. I wanted nothing more than to rid myself of my heritage. It wasn't long before Serena and I could not longer contain our joy. We ran through endless forest. Some parts had been untouched by human hands. Sheer exhilaration pumped through our veins. Before long I found myself wishing this would never end. The free flowing power that constantly coursed through me was like a drug. Of course it shouldn't end. Nothing mattered any more. Not even Darien.

_I guess we should head back._ Serena said, disgusted for even thinking it.

_True, my dad is a bit of a worry wart. _I sniggered as Serena made a face that looked utterly hilarious. We turned and let the feeling take us back to reality.

_Something's wrong, _I warned as we approached my home.

_Darien is inside!_ Serena answered, shock crossing her face. We quickly returned to our human forms and entered the house. Darien stood across the kitchen from my father, anger flaring in his eyes.

"How could you keep such things from me?" he snapped.

"Darien, it was for your own good! I didn't want you to suffer what we suffered!" my father explained, he tried to put on his calm face.

"Jacob! I thought they were dying!" tears were streaming down his face as he yelled at my father.

"We told you they were fine…"  
"And yet they didn't return to school, I couldn't witness their well being!" he spat. My heart skipped a beat as I watched the fury consume him. All of a sudden my mind went blank. Everything slowed down as my blood burn hotter than it ever had before. What was happening to me?

"Please, Darien!" Jacob pleaded.

"I'm done listening to you, the Cullens were right, you took your job seriously, seriously enough to hurt me!"

"They told you," my father was about to snap, they had violated the treaty.

"I forced them to. That Edward wasn't too pleased by my efforts, but I had to know!" Darien explained.

"You had no need to know anything! You made them break a timeless promise!" Jacob's frame shook more violently now. He howled in anger, and ran off, leaving his shoes behind.

"I had no need to be the odd man out," Darien yelled after the retreating wolf.

"Darien," I murmured.

"Bella!" he called, hopping over the table towards me, his arm outstretched. He pulled me to his chest, which was heaving from breathlessness.

"I'm sorry," I cried "I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I should have told you."

"I should have trusted you that day, you were right, the Cullens are behind all of this,"

"No more than we are," I explained.

"True," he murmured into my hair. I heard Serena make a retching noise behind me. _I'm sorry,_ I told her, _I can't control this passion I have. _

"Darien, I never want to be apart from you again, no matter what the cost,"

"And you'll never have to be," he replied. Before I could say the three words I had longed to tell him since I was ten years old, he dropped his hands and fell to the floor. Howling in agony, he held his head in his hands. The third member of the pack was about to join us.

**Jacob POV**

I ran faster and harder than I ever had before. Even faster than the time I had gotten Bella and Edward's wedding invitation. I had failed them. Not only them but I failed myself. A broken promise was nothing, just shatters of what had been guaranteed, no longer a promise. I had tried so hard. Where had I failed, where had I gone wrong? An angry howl escaped my muzzle. Would I ever know?

I never wanted this fate for my daughter. I had sworn when I found Gina that I would never let this happen to her. And yet, is had become they very thing I feared most.

"Jacob," a soft voice extracted me from my brooding. I looked up into two pairs of golden eyes. A growl rumbled in my throat, clearly warning that leech to get away.

"We have every right to be here," the second leech snapped.

"You broke the treaty,"

"Not really," the first said, "He was going to find out sooner or later." She stepped out of the shadows. I gasped as I recognized Bella. Only it wasn't Bella. She had changed, into a monster, my enemy.

"Despite all my warnings, you still killed yourself," I muttered.

"No, I may be damned to walk this earth now and forever, but I am not dead, not really," she mumbled.

"Still, you refused to listen to me,"

"Jacob, I loved you, but Edward is my true love. I'm sure you can respect that. Glad to see you found yours,"

"Isn't she wonderful?" I asked, suddenly lost in though. My brilliant wife was perfect, and she'd never leave me for a leech.

"Get back on topic," Edward growled.

"Yes, she's superb. I wonder why you never told me," Bella continued.

"Two reasons. First, I knew I had lost you to darker workings, and you'd hardly care, second, because I wanted to protect her from the likes of them," I spat. I knew my words stung her.

"Jacob," Edward warned.

"Leech,"

"Jacob, he's trying to be a better person, why can't you too?" Bella begged.

"He's no person, neither are you,"

"Jacob," she whispered. Suddenly I felt a cold hand around my neck.

"You will apologize!" he hissed.

"For stating the truth?"

"For hurting her!"

"More than you have?" I spat. A low growl erupted in his chest.

"Edward, let's just leave, it's not worth trying to talk to a dog," Bella finally snapped. It was these words that hurt me the most. I could take it from anyone, just not her. Things were starting to fill in. She had wanted to end this ridiculous feud and I was refusing to play a part.

"You're catching on," Edward growled to me alone as he dropped me on the ground. I lay crumpled at the base of the tree as together they ran off into the gathering night. I howled again. This time not out of anger, but pain. Pain for the pain I'd caused them all. Bella, Serena, Darien, the Cullens. It wasn't fair that I was being so greedy. Old habits die hard I reminded myself. I can't change now; I've been this way far to long. Can't teach an old dog new tricks.


	7. authors apologies!

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone! I'm uber sorry that I haven't written in a while... I've been studying for exams, and then the new semesters started, and a whole bunch of other fun stuff started happening and I couldn't find time! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten Isabella Black! I really hope that when I get the next chapter up you'll forgive me for the long time I've been off! **

**In the meantime, check out my other stuff, one is a parody of twilight, one is about Sailor Moon (yes I know I'm probably the coolest person on the face of the earth), one is my own story, I'm accualy revising the first chapter, but please check it out! Also I am starting a harry potter one… its kindof bad so far… but yeah…. **

**So please be patient… more is to come! I PROMISE!**

**SecretlyAlice13**


	8. Chapter 6 Darien Becomes

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**a/n: again, im really super sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've gotten caught up in so much. I hope this will redeem me. Although I said this chapter would be in Bella Blacks POV, I decided that it should be in Dariens POV, this way it will be longer… also, after I post this one, im going to edit the previous chapters. I really hope you enjoy! **

Weeks past and fall faded into winter. The cold that had once bothered me so much was now hardly more than a tickle on my dark skin. Being immune to cold wasn't the only perk being a werewolf presented. I could run as fast as the wind, I had super human senses, and imprinting. Passionate love that was a million times warmer than my skin and many times stronger than a diamond.

Like every other night, the eight of us sat our campfire. We hardly needed the warmth it gave off, or the light, it was just nice to have, just like it was unnecessary for Bella to be curled up in my arms. From its dim glow, I could pick out the five new additions to our pack.

Eli was tall and skinny with the normal tanned skin being native presented. His dark hair was gelled up in prefect array, completely exposing his frightening green eyes. To his left, the smallest of the lot, Cole, throwing rocks absent mindedly into the fire, his coal black eyes focused on something far off and he hardly blinked as he flicked his curly blonde hair out of them. Laughing raucously was James. Smaller and stalkier than Eli, James was far more entertaining. Jumping on the balls of his feet, his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with interest and his brown hair bounced with his motion. Gangly Jared with his short cropped bronzy colored hair, full lips, too big nose, and hazel eyes, egged James on. Every now and then, Quinn would throw in a comment or two. He was the biggest and most muscular out of the whole pack. Choppy black hair was plastered to his forehead, falling in front of his square framed glasses which almost hid his hazel eyes. Bella, Serena, Eli, Cole, James, Jared, Quinn, and I, we were the pack, the renewed pack. Werewolves were we, bred to protect humans from the perils of the cold ones. We still had much to learn of the ways of our kind, but our instincts were the best teachers any of us had ever had.

"Something isn't right," Cole murmured, still staring into the dense trees over my shoulder.

"I feel it too," James replied, impatiently staring around the small clearing. I tightened my grip on Bella as I felt the same edge to the still night air.

"You guys are just…" Bella began, I knew she was going to say paranoid, but that was before the sweet, sickly smell filled my nostrils. Quinn made a retching noise and Jared growled quietly.

"I told you we should have stayed inside the boundaries!" Serena spat at the boys who all shook with anger.

It wasn't long before eight bear-sized wolves bounded through the forest to the source of the smell. Screeching to a halt, it was obvious who stood before us, even back in the clearing we knew who it was. Six Cullen's were hunting in the forest for temporary relief. Escaping from Quinn's muzzle was a low growl.

"Don't kid yourself, dog, we have every right to be here," Edward snapped, obviously responding to Quinn's thoughts.

_Of course, _I told him politely, _we should head out now guys. _But the pack just stood their ground. I could hear Serena fighting with herself.

_This is wrong; they are allowed to be here. But I can't control this feeling of hatred. I just want to rip them apart though. _Edward grinned at her thoughts.

"I understand your pain, Serena," Edward told her as she fought back the urges.

_Let's just go! _I thought again, but they pushed my warning aside, growls deepening.

"Don't test us!" Rosalie snapped.

_Wouldn't dream of it! _Jared retorted. Bella lurched forwards, but Edward caught her, to no avail. Serena jumped across the distance that was between them.

Ripping at each other, the battle quickly grew fierce; even I joined in, trying to fend off the big brawny one, Emmet. He had every advantage over me, and even with all my emotions and senses engaged in the battle. As I lunged again to hold him back, Cole was thrown into me, knocking my right in between Bella and Bella. From the fall, I had acquired a long scratch which bled heavily. With a malicious glare, Bella looked down at me, her dark eye thirsty. At her side was Jasper, the blonde one who had been fighting Cole, with the same blood thirsty expression on his face.

A hoarse scream filled my ears as both pounced at me simultaneously. A white blur past before my eyes, knocking Bella off course. Edward struggled against her, eyes wide in horror as Jasper sunk his sharp, gleaming teeth into my neck. Time seemed to freeze as he started to drain me; his fiery venom filled my veins. Something hard knocked him off me.

Through my hazy vision, I watched as the pack retreated, pulling Bella along with them, tears streaming down her face.

"Darien! NO! Darien!" she screamed as blackness filled my world.

Unbearable fire consumed me. It flowed through every part of my body. All I could concentrate on was this fire. Even as a scream sounded deep in the forest, portraying the agony I felt, I couldn't focus on anything else. Words whirled around above me, making no sense at all.

"Bella! You lost control!" one female spat.

"I'm sorry! It's still so hard!" another sobbed.

"Don't blame her Rosalie! It's as much your fault!" a male growled. Another wave of pain shot through me and a scream tore from my lips. Withering on the forest floor, I faded back to my human form.

"The wolf!" a third female gasped, and I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"We should just leave him!"

"We damaged him! We need to protect him!"

"There is nothing we can do!"

"Yes there is!" I felt cold lips at my throat.

"Alice! Look, the venom has already taken its toll. There is nothing more we can do for him."

"We can't just leave him!"

"No, let's take him to Carlisle."

Suddenly, I felt as if I was flying. Moving at a speed greater than I ran when I was a wolf. One of them must have been carrying me, because I couldn't feel my feet moving, and I was still convulsing. Where were they taking me?

For three days, the fire filled me with pain greater than any I had experienced before. But the fire wasn't all the pain I felt. All I could think about was Bella. I screamed her name constantly, still seeing her face as one of the pack dragged her into the darkness. I couldn't be sure if she'd still love me. I knew what I was becoming, how could she be in love with something she hated more than anything else in the world?


	9. more apologies

Dear Valued Readers,

Dear Valued Readers,

I'm sorry for the lack of chapters in the recent weeks, but that will soon be changing! As of today, I have a new laptop, which I will be able to write on when ever I want! In the next few days I plan to write chapters for:

The Last Uchiha

Kakashi's Secret

Open Your Eyes

I think I might forego "renewal" since my version of events is rather different from the real ones, and seeing as Renewal was supposed to be 25 years in the future when bella and Edward return to forks… yeah… you get the point…

Anyways, please look out for those chapters that I mentioned, and please read and review!!

Sincerely,

Sasu-chan13 3


	10. Just a Quick Question

Just a Quick Question

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to those who favorited stories which I have not yet completed. I'm a little disappointed with Twilight, so if I ever finish those, it will be a miracle. As for Kakashi's secret and the last uchiha, you may have to wait a little longer, but I will complete them eventually. But that is not why I'm writing to you today. I have a quick question to ask of all of you. I would appreciate it if you messaged me an answer if you read this. Don't just ignore it. This is very important to me.

I am writing an original story. I am planning on posting it on my Deviant Art page (Darkprincess3285), but I realise that not everyone has DA, so, in order to touch more people, I want to know if anyone here, on Fanfiction, would read it if I posted it.

It is set in a world of my creation, which is stuck in a Dark Age like era where the church is in control. A woman gives birth to twins, which is the sign of the devil, and out of fear she gives one away before anyone discovers the truth. It is the story of these twins as they grow up in very different environments, but ultimately fall to the same fate because of what they are. I plan it to be a adventure/action book, with some romance tied in, and some magic (not the lame kind of magic).

If this interests you (or not) please message me. If, for what ever reason, I decide that it is not in my best interest to post it on fanfiction, everyone is more than welcome to find it on my deviant art page.

Thanks for your time

Princess-isis3285


End file.
